


Теплое место в Аду

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль решает попросить политического убежища в Аду.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Bentley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Теплое место в Аду

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по сериальной фразе: «Думаешь, твой приятель в черных очках устроит тебе теплое место в Аду?»

На входе Азирафаэлю выдали белье — сложенные стопкой серые простыни. 

— Не обращай внимания, — махнул рукой Кроули. — Какая-то новая традиция, принесенная с земли.

«Тюремная», — подумал Азирафаэль. Первый и последний раз он побывал в заключении еще в Бастилии. Однако много читал и разные аспекты человеческой жизни представлял. По сути Ад и являлся тюрьмой — как для падших ангелов, так и для грешных душ. Азирафаэлю было не по себе, а вот Кроули чувствовал себя вольготно. Он вел Азирафаэля по темным, грязным коридорам и весело рассказывал:

— Тут несколько неуютно, но не обращай внимания, к этому быстро привыкаешь. К тому же здесь необязательно находиться все время. Осторожно, капает. Опять Дагон затопила пятый круг. Надо подать жалобу, напомни мне потом.

— Кроули, — Азирафаэль остановился возле плаката, висевшего на стене. — А почему здесь написано: «Не лизать стены»?

— Потому что это запрещено, — недоуменно ответил Кроули, словно у него спрашивали самоочевидные вещи. — Серьезно, даже не пытайся.

— Да кому вообще в голову придет... — начал Азирафаэль, но встретил хитрый взгляд Кроули и не стал продолжать. 

Когда Кроули привел его в свою комнату, ассоциация с тюрьмой только усилилась. Узкая кровать у одной стены, облезлый письменный стол у другой, железная полка на третьей. Четвертую почти полностью занимала массивная дверь. Не хватало разве что решеток на окнах, правда и самих окон не было.

Азирафаэль осторожно опустился на край кровати, которую правильнее было бы назвать койкой, и тихо спросил:

— А что дальше?

— Ну... — Кроули прошелся взад-вперед, поднял со стола запыленный лист бумаги и тут же бросил его обратно. — Для начала ты мог бы помочь мне закончить отчет. Или можем пробежаться по соседям. Познакомиться, все дела.

— Нет, Кроули, я имею в виду... я теперь падший, как и ты? Как это происходит?

Кроули поморщился. Ему явно не хотелось вспоминать падение.

— Давай проверим, — предложил он.

Азирафаэль не хотел проверять. Он безумно боялся стать падшим. В то же время он предал Рай и попытался спрятаться в Аду, чего еще ему следовало ожидать, как не падения? Он закрыл глаза и расправил крылья. Услышав вскрик Кроули, он тут же их спрятал.

— Ну что там?

— Ничего, — в голосе Кроули Азирафаэлю послышалось разочарование. — Ты все еще ангел. Но мы быстро это исправим. — Кроули хлопнул в ладоши. — Это же Ад, здесь всегда можно вдоволь погрешить. Например, предаться содомии или чревоугодию. Но только не унынию. Унывать скучно.

— И часто ты этому предаешься? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль.

— Чревоугодию? Не особо. Я больше по части возлияния. 

Азирафаэля больше интересовал первый пункт, но Кроули не дал ему уточнить. Он пристально осмотрел Азирафаэля и выдал: 

— Сначала тебя надо переодеть. Тут, конечно, старьем никого не удивишь, но ты выглядишь слишком по-ангельски. 

Кроули подошел к полке, достал нечто, что оказалось старой порванной робой, поморщился и покрутил ее в руках.

— До сих пор пахнет серой, — проворчал он. — Может, стоит отобрать у кого-то из грешников? Кажется, у Эдгара По был неплохой вкус.

— Не стоит… — попытался возразить Азирафаэль.

Однако Кроули уже щелкнул пальцами. Одежда Азирафаэля оказалась сваленной в кучу на койке, а сам он облачился в наряд, очень напоминающий его собственный, только черного цвета. 

— Идем, — Кроули подхватил его под руку и потянул за собой. — Поищем что-нибудь интересное. 

Они вновь оказались в коридоре. Кроули вел Азирафаэля, заходя то в один проход, то в другой. Азирафаэль перестал ориентироваться уже минут через пять и поражался, как это получается у Кроули. 

Наконец Кроули остановился у стандартной железной двери. Изнутри доносилась приглушенная музыка и смех, чего Азирафаэль никак не ожидал услышать в Аду. 

— Интересно, это для своих или для заключенных? — пробормотал Кроули.

Он толкнул дверь и втащил Азирафаэля внутрь прежде, чем тот успел хоть что-то уточнить или возразить. Внезапно комната внутри оказалась огромным залом, забитым демонами, большая часть из которых выглядела одинаково. Под потолком висел диско-шар, отбрасывая блики на стены и собравшихся. Играла негромкая музыка, которую Азирафаэль не смог опознать.

— Вечеринка, — обрадовался Кроули. — Было бы неловко ворваться в камеру пыток.

— Разве бывают пытки музыкой? — удивился Азирафаэль. 

— Пытки бывают разные, — ответил Кроули, вытягивая его на середину зала. — Например. Вот оказался ты на вечеринке с любимым человеком. Приятный полумрак, любимая музыка, романтическая атмосфера. Хочется взять его за руку, притянуть к себе, обнять, закружить в танце… Но ты не можешь. Ты пытаешь один раз, второй, третий, десятый. И просто не способен до него дотянуться. А он стоит напротив и улыбается, ожидая, когда ты сделаешь первый шаг.

Азирафаэль понял, что по спине побежал холодный пот. Как же жутко звучало описание не такой уж и страшной на первый взгляд ситуации. Он с опаской поднял руку и коснулся ладони Кроули. Тот усмехнулся.

— К счастью, это не наша ситуация.

Он шагнул навстречу Азирафаэлю и притянул ближе. Азирафаэль вздрогнул, но позволил себя обнять. Он устроил голову у Кроули на плече и прикрыл глаза. Спуститься в Ад было тяжело и страшно, и Азирафаэль решился на это только потому, что Кроули обещал быть рядом. Теперь, легко покачиваясь в танце в объятиях Кроули, Азирафаэль думал, что не так уж и плохо все вышло. 

Музыка резко стихла, а диско-шар под потолком замер и засветился тусклым равномерным светом. Половина демонов тут же испарилась, оставшиеся недовольно завертели головами и начали возмущаться. Сквозь гул толпы раздался голос, услышав который Кроули тут же отскочил от Азирафаэля.

— Кто вообще разрешил проводить нечто подобное? Правильно — никто не разрешал. Все участники будут наказаны. 

Кроули поднял руку и скрестил пальцы, желая щелкнуть и немедленно исчезнуть, но замер на месте. Его глаза округлились, зрачки расширились. Кажется, их заметили.

— Это что такое? 

Толпа расступилась, пропуская Вельзевул. Многие демоны воспользовались заминкой, чтобы сбежать, но часть все же осталась, наверняка желая насладиться зрелищем.

— Я как раз предлагал переделать это неразрешенное собрание в пыточную, — начал Кроули.

Вельзевул его словно не услышала. Она пристально смотрела на Азирафаэля.

— Что это? — негромко повторила она.

— Простите, но не что, а кто, — возмутился Азирафаэль. — Ваш новый служащий.

— Что здесь делает ангел? — Вельзевул проигнорировала слова Азирафаэля и перевела взгляд с него на Кроули.

— Он попросил политического убежища, — пояснил Кроули. — И перешел на сторону Ада.

— Это невозможно.

— Но он согласен… 

— Его никто не спрашивал, — отрезала Вельзевул. — Он свой выбор сделал давным-давно и изменить уже не может. Выведи постороннего, Кроули, а потом представь мне объяснительную. 

Кроули тяжело вздохнул, но, прежде чем успел возразить, Вельзевул уже исчезла. 

— Будут проблемы? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Подкину им пару новых идей соблазнения людей, и меня простят, — махнул рукой Кроули.

— Дурацкая была затея, — вздохнул Азирафаэль.

— Наверное, — согласился Кроули. — Полагаю, просить убежища в Раю не менее глупая затея.

— Придется вернуться на землю, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Кстати, у меня в книжном магазине есть проигрыватель и пластинки. Можем устроить вечеринку там. Только на двоих.

— Неплохая мысль, — улыбнулся Кроули. — А утром подумаем над объяснительной. Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе она тоже понадобится.


End file.
